Harry and ron have some fun slash
by soulofmusic791
Summary: Harry becomes more than friends
1. Chapter 1

I do not nor have I ever owned harry potter or any of its charecters

it had been a long day for harry, he had quiddinch practice all morning and he was exhausted, in the locker room while changing out of his uniform and into his robes he couldn't help but notice the showers, he took a peek. Unknowing they were being watched, harry wached Oliver wood and the weasley twins shower. the twins had nice long skinny cocks that harry would suck any day, especially with their red pubes, but wood? His was long and think, probobly nine inches, Harry couldnt help but become hard, he wanted to lick his hairy armpits and suck on his long hairy cock the swallow his sweet sticky cum. Harry looked up to see wood staring at him, blushing, harry grabbed his books and ran to the castle. It was lunch time but harry couldn't risk going I case he saw Oliver, so he went up to the dormitory, he got up there and sat next to his bed, " man harry, now he probobly knows ur gay and he's gonna tell every one". Harry just sighed and sat there, thinking about woods long penis he so much wanted in him, harry became hard again. This time he took his robes off and slipped his boxers around his legs, thinking about his hairy ball sack, and his nice round firm butt. "just one touch" harry thought. but harry didn't know he was being watched. harry began to moan, "oh Oliver" and knew he was about to cum when ron jumped out and shouted " wait"!. Harry almost fainted. "ron it wa... I... Don't..." Harry studdered, he didn't know what to say, all he could feal was his cheeks burning up. "Harry, don't worry I know your gay"ron said "how" he wondered blushing even more. "You talk a lot in ur sleep" ron smirked. "I... I.. Was just wondering" ron said biting his lip staring at Harry's cock "if I could help u"

harry was shocked, ron is gay? Harry knew that one night ron and lavender brown had sex in the bathrooms, was it a cover up? but that wasn't what mattered, after all these years harry was finally going to get in Ron weasley's pants. Harry looked up at ron and smirked


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys I'm kinda new to this thing so sorry if I did something wrong tell me wat ya think :) ps I don't own any of this

this is what harry has been waiting for, ever since he sat next to him on the train in his first year. ron took of his robes and shoes leaving his fit muscular body in his briefs. Harry began to suck on Ron's soft nipple gradually making it stiffer, ron began to breath heavier. Harry laid ron down on his bed and went for Ron's underarms, harry licked rons pit hair, it smelled like men's deodorant and I turned harry on, then harry went in for a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet, then harry felt Ron's tongue against his lips so harry opened his mouth, thier tongues danced and played with each other, they both began to moan and kiss harder. harry pulled away and ron smirked. ron stood up and harry got down on his knees and began to lick the ginger's trail line down and began tugging his boxers down to feel his pubes. Then harry took Ron's buldge in his mouth. His tongue rubbed against is, then ron took off his boxers revealing his nice big juicy cock, it wasn't as long as wood's, mabey 7 or 8 inches but it was just as thick. Harry didn't hesitate, he began sucking on Ron's length, he could feel his head touching the back of his throat, ron moaned. Harry teased his, playing with Ron's penis hole with his tongue, then he pulled back and just started jacking him off. "I'm gonna cum" ron cried, harry quickly put rons dick back in his mouth and ron started thrusting his cock down Harry's throat choking him. Harry was about to stop him until he felt Ron's warm cum sliding down his throat, ron was moaning and crying Now. "Harry I'm sorry I shoud hav st.." "don't be, it was amazing" harry said. Rons stopped and thought, bit his lip," harry, I want u in me" "are you sure?" Asked harry, ron nodded his head. They both knew Seamus always had lube in his trunk so they went in it and began lubing up themselves. Harry got down and began to massage ron, then he stuck two of his fingers in, ron yelped a little bit, harry slowly went back and forth before adding another making ron cry. "r u sure u want to do this?" Harry asked. "I always was" ron said, harry smiled and stood up as ron bent over. Harry slide his cock into Ron's ass, ron cried out. His ass tensed up, harry began to play with Ron's balls, his ass calmed and harry began to slowly thrust, then quicker and quicker, they were both moaning and crying, btu they both loved it, if I couldn't get any better for ron harry chummed into ron, at first ron didn't like the feeling but he warmed up to having Harry's warm cum in him, harry pulled out and they both laid on the bed breathing heavily. "it was everything I thought it was" ron said, harry smiled. "We better get to potions" harry said and they both redressed, grabbed thier books and went off.

the end! Tell me what u think and other ideas for another fanfic thanks ;)


End file.
